


Понять

by WTF GBActors 2021 (WTF_GBActors)



Series: Спецквест Бритактеры (игры и состязания) [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Minor Character Death, Psychological Trauma, Self-Mutilation, Single work, Suicide Attempt, Swearing, Trauma, Violence, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_GBActors/pseuds/WTF%20GBActors%202021
Summary: Мориарти потребовал от Шерлока не спрыгнуть с крыши Бартса, а кое-что иное, что — по его мнению — гарантированно убьет Холмса, только не сразу.
Series: Спецквест Бритактеры (игры и состязания) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195529
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), Спецквест команды Бритактеров WTF-2021 (игры и состязания)





	Понять

**Author's Note:**

> Тема состязаний раскрыта через победу над своим телом и духом.

**1**

На крыше Бартса было ветрено, солнце — почти в зените — ослепляло. Шерлок слушал Мориарти, параллельно прорабатывая все варианты развития событий, включая выстрел снайпера.

— Что? — Он с удивлением взглянул на Мориарти, который стоял слишком близко, ощущался запах его туалетной воды и какой-то сладкой жевательной резинки.

— Снафф, — повторил тот.

— Видео с...

— У нас не так много времени. — Мориарти постучал пальцем по своим наручным часам. — Трансляция в прямом эфире, ставки! Люди волнуются, хотят выиграть!

— И?

— И ты будешь звездой ровно пять минут. Или меньше, ну это как получится.

Мориарти повернулся к углу крыши, где стояла черная сумка.

— Я пока что все подготовлю. — У него азартно заблестели глаза. — Я быстро.

«Он под кайфом?» — Шерлок наблюдал за тем, как Мориарти достает из сумки нетбук, камеру, устанавливает ее на штатив, включает.

— Иди сюда! Ну же, Шерлок! — Мориарти так широко улыбнулся, что казалось, еще немного, и он вывихнет челюсть. — Вот и молодец. Теперь смотри сюда, та-а-ак... — Он наклонился к нетбуку. — Сейчас все настроим. Не переживай, тебя целиком никто не увидит. Строгая конфиденциальность гарантирована. Отлично!

Шерлок увидел на мониторе половину своего лица, неосознанно провел пальцами по лбу, убирая волосы, хотя они не попадали в объектив.

Мориарти подошел сзади, упираясь в него всем телом, и произнес таким задушевным голосом, что Шерлока затошнило:

— Скажи, сколько потребуется времени, чтобы человек сам себе откусил язык? Ну что же ты молчишь? Я бы на твоем месте не зря потратил это время, а поговорил бы побольше. Дрожишь? Это довольно сексуально, мой дорогой Шерлок.

— Ты предлагаешь мне... откусить собственный язык?

— Не предлагаю, — фыркнул Мориарти, — настаиваю. Если ты не справишься с этим за пять минут, то погибнут близкие тебе люди. Три снайпера, три выстрела. О, никто страдать не будет, но это и неважно. Они будут мертвы.

Шерлок повернул голову.

— Да ты безумен.

— Только догадался? — Мориарти перестал улыбаться. — Отменить приказ могу я лично. Или момент, когда твой язык окажется вне твоего тела. Ой, не так. Окажется вот здесь. — Он достал из сумки стеклянную банку с прозрачной жидкостью. — Это чтобы обратно не пришили. Я знаю, что пластическая хирургия творит чудеса, но все же свой язык гораздо лучше донорского или мышц, вырезанных со спины или бедра. 

— Я не буду этого делать.

— Такой умный, но все же такой идиот. — Мориарти поставил банку рядом со штативом камеры. — Оставишь язык во рту, и трое человек умрут.

— Кто?

— Я бы предложил тебе догадаться, но, как уже было сказано, времени маловато. — Мориарти снова склонился над нетбуком. — Отлично. Трансляция идет на одном из каналов в даркнете, пользователи уже начали делать ставки. Если не хочешь попасть в кадр, то стой как стоишь.

Шерлок всмотрелся в монитор: рядом с окном видео двигались два столбца, словно стараясь обогнать друг друга.

— Одни ставят на то, что ты откусишь язык, уложившись в пять минут. Вторые — что ты облажаешься. И если ты замешкаешься, то уже не будет смысла в процедуре, понимаешь? — Мориарти вложил в руку Шерлока пластиковую упаковку.

Зажим для удержания языка.

Шерлок наклонил голову и на несколько секунд попал в объектив камеры. Столбцы поползли вверх как по команде.

— И это тебе тоже пригодится. — Мориарти вытащил из сумки салфетки, тоже в упаковке. — Полная стерильность, я не хочу, чтобы ты умер от сепсиса, все же тебе полагается долгая и, возможно, счастливая жизнь. Или короткая и несчастливая, все зависит от тебя. Но, извини, никакой анестезии не будет. Иначе это игра краплеными картами. Зрителям нужен адреналин по венам, живые эмоции! — Мориарти втянул воздух носом, будто ему предложили самый изысканный аромат в мире. — Я прямо чувствую это все!

— Снайперы — это тоже крапленые карты.

— Ну не будем мелочиться. Я нажму вот на эту клавишу и отсчет пойдет. — Мориарти вывел на экран секундомер, заслонивший столбцы.

— Ты можешь дать отбой снайперам.

— Время пошло!

Шерлок разорвал упаковку и достал зажим. Цифры на секундомере мелькали с ужасающей скоростью, будто кто-то включил перемотку.

Мориарти присел на корточки, уставившись на монитор.

_Четыре минуты._

Зажим был ледяным, когда Шерлок прикоснулся к нему языком.

«Боже, зачем я это делаю?!»

— Твой гадкий, лживый и хвастливый орган заслуживает примерного наказания, — негромко сказал Мориарти. — Так что у тебя есть шанс совместить два в одном: наказать язык и спасти друзей. Или у тебя нет друзей? Ну тогда упс.

Шерлок сглотнул вязкую слюну, сунул зажим в рот, подцепил язык. Казалось, что сердце собирается остановиться, он слышал его биение глубоко внутри головы, как замедляющийся метроном.

_Три минуты._

Зажим соскользнул с языка.

— Покажи всем, какой он у тебя длинный. — Мориарти поднял голову. — Ну же, Шерлок, ты же раньше не стеснялся болтать этим органом направо и налево? Представь, как теперь будет тихо, у-у, я бы хотел услышать твою тишину.

Шерлок потянул зажим, как можно сильнее вытаскивая язык, от чего заболело под челюстью, а во рту снова начала скапливаться слюна. Кажется, она все-таки вытекла изо рта.

— Тик-так, — пропел Мориарти. — Пиф-паф.

«Надо это сделать с одного раза. Представить, что кто-то ударил снизу, чтобы зубы резко сомкнулись. Если просто их сжать, то не получится полностью перекусить».

_Две минуты._

Он ничего не видел из-за слез, которые сами по себе выступили на глазах.

«Кто же умрет? Джон? Майкрофт? Миссис Хадсон? Родители? Лестрейд? Молли? А может, пусть умирают? Все лучше, чем терпеть адскую боль, да хоть бы отрезали, а так самому надо... А что потом делать? Головой вниз с крыши? Неплохой вариант, все равно дальше жизни не будет. Но… я всегда смогу уйти».

_Минута. 59, 58, 57..._

— Скучно, — передразнил Мориарти. — Надеюсь, это тебя подхлестнет.

На мониторе поочередно появились окна с видео: Молли идет по коридору мимо того, кто за ней наблюдает. Миссис Хадсон стоит в своей кухне, что-то говорит. Джон на заднем сиденье кэба, строчит сообщение в телефоне.

— Тик-так, — повторил Мориарти. — Пиф-паф.

Шерлок сделал вдох, выдох, набрал полные легкие воздуха и сомкнул челюсти.

Сначала он оглох, а потом ослеп, потому что солнце резануло по глазам ослепительной вспышкой, пронизывая тело, как булавка протыкает бабочку, давая ей шевелить крыльями — но полететь уже не получится. Рот заполнился чем-то теплым, густым, солоноватым на вкус, хотя откуда он может об этом знать: оставшийся кусок не чувствует соленый...

***

Когда на крышу поднялся Майкрофт, его ожидало ужасное зрелище. Мориарти валялся с простреленной головой, все еще удерживая пистолет в руке. В стеклянной банке возле штатива камеры что-то растворялось, рядом поблескивал в лучах солнца окровавленный хирургический зажим. 

Шерлок сидел чуть поодаль камеры, похожий на ростовую куклу, неловко подогнув ноги, руки в темно-красных пятнах лежали на коленях. Изо рта беспрерывно вытекала кровь пополам со слюной. Шерлок дышал медленно, через силу, постанывая при каждом выдохе.

— Шерлок! — Майкрофт бросился к нему, пытаясь понять, точнее, осознать, что произошло. — Откуда столько крови? — Он оглянулся на банку, потом перевел взгляд на брата. — Что же ты наделал, Шерлок...

***

Джон приехал к Бартсу, беспрерывно названивая Шерлоку, кляня его на все лады. Тот не отвечал ни на звонки, ни на СМС, а потом телефон выключился или разрядился. 

Не зная, что предпринять, Джон поднялся к Молли, будучи уверенным, что найдет Шерлока в лаборатории. В последние дни перед встречей с Мориарти Холмс-младший отсиживался в Бартсе, планируя эту самую встречу.

Увидев Молли, Джон понял: что-то не так, даже нет, ЧТО-ТО НЕ ТАК. Хупер была до того бледной, что казалась трупом. У нее болезненно кривились губы, она вздрагивала, словно кто-то невидимый колол ее иголкой.

— Что случилось? — спросил Джон, намеренно громко, чтобы привести Молли в подобие сознания. Она громко сглотнула и ответила слишком высоким, даже писклявым голосом:

— Шерлок получил травму.

— Но он жив?

— Да. — Она закивала, растрепанные волосы пришли в еще больший беспорядок. — У него шок и значительная кровопотеря, но он жив.

— Так, в него выстрелили? Удар ножом?

Она поднесла руку ко рту, уронила ее и разрыдалась. Джон приобнял Молли, поглаживая по спине, не зная, как толком успокоить.

— Простите-простите, — зачастила она, отстраняясь. — Не понимаю, как же так получилось. Разве у него не было выбора? Зачем? Что он будет делать? Вы его не бросите, Джон, ведь не бросите?

— Нет, с чего бы? — Он покачал головой. — Но будет лучше, если вы скажете, что с ним произошло.

Молли вытерла слезы, высморкалась в ворох салфеток.

— Это, в принципе, можно восстановить... — Теперь ее голос был неприятно низким. — После глоссэктомии, если она не тотальная... Части мышц отлично приживаются и функционируют...

— Что вы сказали? — Джон не поверил своим ушам. — Ему отрезали... язык?

Молли икнула, на мгновение лицо покраснело, и Джон подумал, что ее сейчас стошнит.

— Не совсем... — Она заговорила тихо, будто кто-то подслушивал. — Его заставили... откусить.

— Боже мой! — выкрикнул Джон. Молли отпрянула от него. — Господи!

Он отвернулся, ему стало не хватать воздуха, словно на голову надели плотный мешок и начали душить. Джон отстранил обеспокоенную Молли и вышел в коридор. Здесь он смог хоть как-то отдышаться. Прижал руку к груди, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце.

«Он сойдет с ума. — Джон привалился к стене спиной. — Свихнется. Слетит с катушек».

Молли выглянула из лаборатории.

— С вами все в порядке?

— Вполне, — кивнул он. — Меня к нему не пустят: очевидно, идет операция.

— Да. — Молли всхлипнула. — Я могла бы о нем позаботиться. Поухаживать, да, конечно. Я могу, ничего сложного. Мне только в радость будет.

— Вам нужно умыться. У вас это... — Джон провел пальцем под своими глазами. — Потекло.

Она ойкнула и скрылась за дверью.

***

Джону позвонил Майкрофт и приказал ехать домой.

— Вы зря дежурите. — Голос был безэмоциональным более обычного. — Вам там нечего делать. Он жив, и это все, что вы должны знать. За вами приедет машина. Доктор Уотсон, повторяю, там нечего делать.

— Я сам решу что и как, — жестко ответил Джон. — Не смейте указывать.

— Вас оттуда выведут.

— На основании чего?

Майкрофт положил трубку.

Джон просидел остаток дня в комнате для ожидания, пару раз вставая, чтобы купить кофе и что-то из еды. Он поискал информацию о случившемся в интернете и нашел. Кто-то наделал скриншотов видеотрансляции с крыши Бартса — саму запись не удалось скачать — и выложил в сеть, поставив хэштег #tongueSherlock. Джон уставился на десяток снимков: человек (что это именно Шерлок можно было узнать практически без проблем, хоть камера не поднималась выше носа) вытаскивает язык при помощи зажима, зубы смыкаются на языке, кровь вытекает изо рта потоком, окрашивая губы и подбородок.

Джон перевел взгляд на левую руку: он до того сжал кулак, вдавив ногти в ладонь, что получились кровавые лунки. Когда он обновил поиск, то скриншоты исчезли: очевидно, в авральном порядке поработали подчиненные Майкрофта.

(Снимки всплывали в сети еще неделю, пока не сгинули без следа. Даже если кто и оставил себе на память, то больше не рисковал делиться этим «добром», боты мгновенно удаляли изображения и банили пользователей.)

Глубокой ночью Джона разбудила Молли, он вскинулся, едва ее не ударив.

— Тш-ш... — Она прижала палец к губам и сунула ему в руки халат. — Идемте. Иначе вы не уедете, я понимаю.

Словно заговорщики или грабители, они прошли опустевшими коридорами больницы, едва ли не крадучись. Поднялись в хирургию, Молли провела Джона к палате. Там дежурили двое мужчин в штатском. Молли показала им пропуск, толкнула Джона в бок, прошептала: «В кармане». Джон достал пластиковый прямоугольник, не глядя, ткнул его в лицо одному из охранников.

— Я уже приходила, они меня знают, — сказала Молли, под руку затаскивая Джона в палату. — Две минуты.

Джон приблизился к кровати, в глаза бросилось то, что руки Шерлока были пристегнуты ремнями к поручням. Он склонился над ним, всматриваясь в восково-бледное лицо с синеватыми тенями на щеках, под глазами, на висках. Глаза запали, резко выпирал кадык на похудевшей шее, и весь Шерлок выглядел намного меньше. Слюноотсос оттягивал правый уголок рта, отчего казалось, что пациент ухмыляется. Джон положил руку на плечо Шерлока, почувствовав холод через ткань больничной рубашки.

— Все. — Молли дернула его за халат. — Хватит.

— Его нужно укрыть. — Джон оглянулся. — Здесь достаточно тепло, но он практически оледенел.

— Вам это кажется. — Молли взяла Шерлока за руку. — Температура в норме, приборы подали бы сигнал.

***

— Джон? 

Он вскинулся, едва не свалившись с кресла, где, как оказалось, уснул, с трудом выпрямил затекшие ноги. 

— С Шерлоком все в порядке? — Миссис Хадсон жалостливо скривила губы. — Даже не верится, что на него такое свалилось.

— Он... — Джон покачнулся: правая нога почти не подчинялась. — Он в порядке.

— Хорошо, это хорошо. Но сколько же грязи на него вылили, бедный мальчик, он этого не заслужил. Так восхваляли, и вот, в один момент... 

Джон понял, что она не знает, что именно случилось с Шерлоком, а сокрушается по поводу газетных публикаций.

— Вы так переживаете. — Она покачала головой. — У меня сердце рвется.

— Да. Переживаю.

Наконец она ушла, и Джон снова опустился в кресло, потирая правое колено.

В памяти, как на фотобумаге, проявилось лицо Шерлока, в темных пятнах, словно кожа начала гнить. Джон едва не ударил себя по лбу, чтобы прогнать такие мысли.

— Мать твою! — Он схватил телефон. — Майкрофт, ну да. Я слушаю.

— Мисс Хупер провела вас в палату. — Голос Холмса-старшего звенел от негодования. — Это возмутительно! Мой брат не экспонат на выставке! 

— Он — мой друг, — перебил Джон. — Я имею право его увидеть. А вы не имеете права запрещать это делать. Я ему не посторонний человек.

С той стороны повисла тишина, и Джон хотел нажать на отбой, когда услышал:

— Простите за резкость, доктор Уотсон.

Смена курса настораживала и вызывала желание отбросить телефон, как гранату со снятой чекой.

— В самом деле. — Майкрофт сухо засмеялся, что неприятно резануло по ушам. — Разумеется, доктор Уотсон, кто я такой, чтобы запрещать вам делать что-либо в рамках закона. 

И снова замолчал.

— Не покидайте Лондон.

— Не собирался.

— Вы меня не понимаете. — Майкрофт почему-то заговорил с Джоном, как с глупым ребенком. — Вы должны быть в пределах досягаемости, чтобы не пришлось вас искать. 

— Что это значит?

Майкрофт не удостоил его ответом.

Джон еще раз попытался попасть к Шерлоку, но оказалось, что его перевели в частную клинику.

**2**

Благодаря стараниям Майкрофта скандал с Шерлоком погасили в кратчайшие сроки. Похищенный мальчик, который вместе с сестрой наелся отравленных конфет, все-таки очнулся. Холмс-старший велел показать ему фотографии Шерлока. Мальчик сначала заистерил, как и сестра, но когда смог успокоиться и как следует рассмотреть снимки, то сказал, что конкретно этого человека не знает. Что их похитил мужчина, похожий на Шерлока, в такой же одежде, но все же не он.

Показания тяжелобольного мальчика, конечно, не особо что-то значили, но были первым шагом на пути обеления имени Шерлока Холмса.

Джон старательно мониторил новости, так как Майкрофт не считал нужным ставить его в известность по делу брата. В блоге его постоянно спрашивали о Шерлоке, и он был вынужден временно закрыть страницу, заблокировав возможность оставлять сообщения.

Он хотел уволиться, но запретил себе это делать. Надо было жить дальше в конце концов, невзирая на тяжесть. Такое увечье не приводит к смерти. Джон скрупулезно изучил информацию о реконструкции языка, чтобы успокоить самого себя: все поправимо, разве что придется длительное время заниматься с логопедом. 

«И психотерапевт тоже пригодится. — Он усмехнулся своим мыслям. — Но как же, будет Шерлок общаться с мозгоправом!»

Постепенно Джон научился не нервничать при виде вещей Шерлока, которые попадались ему на каждом шагу в квартире. Он набрался терпения, ведь в итоге что еще ему оставалось делать?

***

Майкрофт приехал лично, а не послал за Джоном помощницу. Вошел в квартиру, окинул взглядом гостиную.

— Добрый вечер. — Джон и не подумал встать. 

— Вы мне нужны.

— Зачем?

— Точнее, вы нужны Шерлоку. Для вас есть работа, доктор Уотсон. — Майкрофт смотрел на него сверху вниз. — Хорошо оплачиваемая.

— Снова следить за Шерлоком? — Джону не хотелось разглядывать брюки Холмса-старшего, поэтому он откинулся на спинку кресла, немного подняв голову.

— Нет, не следить. Быть с ним рядом, поддерживать, в общем, делать то, что обычно делают люди, когда их собратья попадают в беду.

Джон ждал, когда же Майкрофт начнет говорить прямо.

— Реконструкция была произведена в полном объеме. — Майкрофт смотрел чуть выше головы Джона. — Заживление прошло успешно. И вы знаете, что за эти два месяца удалось оправдать Шерлока, снять с него нелепые, чудовищные обвинения. 

— То есть он может вернуться к полноценной жизни?

— Пока что он не готов к этому, — с искренним сожалением ответил Майкрофт. — Поэтому вы должны ему помочь.

— Вы меня нанимаете сиделкой?

— Не сиделкой, не бойтесь. — В голосе Майкрофта прозвучала неприкрытая насмешка. — Мой брат в этом не нуждается: он абсолютно самостоятелен в плане ухода за собой. Ведь у него все-таки не повреждение спинного мозга.

— Тогда что я буду делать?

— Вы же так стремились с ним встретиться. Собирайте вещи, доктор Уотсон. Только оставьте ноутбук, он вам не понадобится. Телефон тоже оставьте.

***

Джону хотелось спросить, куда именно его везут, но он промолчал. Майкрофт тоже ничего не говорил, уставившись в окно. Он нарушил молчание, когда машина выехала из Лондона. 

— На ваш счет ежемесячно будет поступать сумма...

— Нет.

— Я настаиваю. — Майкрофт посмотрел на Джона немигающим взглядом. — Не волнуйтесь, это не будет заоблачной суммой — обычный оклад, который вы получали на последнем месте работы. Территория под охраной, по периметру видеокамеры. В доме есть обслуживающий персонал: повар и две горничные. Можете общаться с ними, но запрещаю обсуждать Шерлока. Зато разрешаю ругать меня сколько угодно. Три раза в неделю приезжает логопед, ваше присутствие на занятиях не потребуется. Ваша комната находится рядом со спальней Шерлока.

— И что конкретно я должен делать? Гасить его истерики? Пресекать попытки суицида? Терпеть вспышки агрессии? Отбирать предметы, которыми ему вздумается запустить в меня или в горничную?

— Что-то вы совсем не похожи на друга моего брата.

— Потому что я врач и отлично понимаю, с какими проблемами столкнусь, учитывая характер Шерлока.

— Вы ему нужны, Джон, для моральной и физической поддержки.

— Что значит физической? 

— Я имею в виду не тренировки. — Майкрофт повернул голову к окну.

— Не понимаю. Я с ним буду танцевать что ли? Погодите... вы хотите, чтобы я устроил сексотерапию?

— На войне все средства хороши. — Майкрофт приподнял брови. — Если вам захочется поддержать моего брата таким образом, я не буду против.

— У вас что-то в голове... — Джон покрутил пальцем в воздухе. — ...повредилось.

— С моей головой все замечательно. Только не вздумайте манипулировать моим братом. — В голосе зазвучал металл. — Иначе я сотру вас с лица земли. 

— Мотивирует, да.

— Вы должны постараться вытащить Шерлока из той тьмы, в которой он сейчас находится.

— Теперь вы заделались в поэты? — Джон не удержался от насмешки.

— Предваряю ваш вопрос, доктор Уотсон: я регулярно консультируюсь с психотерапевтами, но, как вы понимаете, мой брат не способен на общение с подобными специалистами. Попытайтесь не сделать еще хуже.

— Если вы будете меня постоянно запугивать, то ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

Майкрофт хотел что-то сказать, но промолчал.

***

Одноэтажный дом находился в часе езды от Лондона, металлические ворота распахнулись, пропуская машину. Джон заметил двоих вооруженных охранников, прохаживающихся вдоль высокой каменной ограды. На всех окнах были установлены решетки в виде причудливых переплетений тонких виноградных лоз.

— Стекла небьющиеся, — сообщил Майкрофт. — Посуда из пластика.

— Отбивную ложкой придется есть?

— Я обязан обезопасить Шерлока.

— Значит, ложкой, — кивнул Джон. — Ничего, не впервой.

Он сам забрал сумку с вещами из багажника, не позволив шоферу это сделать, закинул на плечо и пошел за Майкрофтом в дом.

Двери закрывались на электронный замок, Холмс-старший вручил Джону ключ.

— Ночью выход запрещен.

— Если случится пожар...

— Не случится. Доступ на кухню исключен, так что ни вы, ни тем более Шерлок туда не попадете.

— Вы превратили это здание в Алькатрас, — отчеканил Джон. — А собственного брата — в заключенного.

— Когда Шерлок победит сам себя и докажет, что его можно выпустить... — Майкрофт дернул губами. — ...перед ним откроются все двери. Он будет волен ехать куда угодно, хоть в Антарктику. Но сейчас это полностью исключено.

Он провел Джона в его комнату.

— Располагайтесь. — «Таким тоном только смертный приговор объявляют». — В шкафу найдете все необходимое. Если что-то понадобится, отправляйте сообщение моей помощнице. Здесь два номера. — Майкрофт положил на журнальный столик телефон. — Требуемое будет доставлено в кратчайшие сроки. Столовая дальше по коридору. Шерлок ест в своей комнате.

— Надеюсь, вы не посадили своего брата на цепь, — не выдержал Джон. 

После ухода Майкрофта он побросал вещи из сумки на свободные полки в огромном шкафу, заглянул в ванную, где обнаружил электробритву, зубную щетку, мыло, шампунь, дезодорант, расческу — «Будто у меня своего ничего нет».

Он снял куртку, переобулся в домашние туфли, долго мыл руки, будто собирался проводить операцию. И, немного постояв перед дверью, вышел из комнаты. Он замешкался, прежде чем постучаться к Шерлоку. Ожидал крика или каких-нибудь звуков, но ничего не услышал, помявшись, надавил на ручку и толкнул дверь от себя.

Почти сразу прямо ему в лицо полетела книга. Джон увернулся в последний момент, отбил увесистую книгу рукой.

Спальня была раза в полтора больше комнаты Джона. В дальнем углу виднелась двуспальная кровать, напротив нее стоял шкаф. Плотные темные шторы занавешивали окна, перед одним из них находился письменный стол с кучей книг и журналов. Освещение обеспечивали лампы, вмонтированные в стены, сейчас горели только три, из-за чего половина комнаты была в полутьме.

Воздух был несвежим, застоявшимся, с оттенком больницы. Джон поискал взглядом кондиционер, не нашел, точно так же как не увидел ни ноутбука, ни телевизора.

Шерлок стоял посреди комнаты. Он был в костюме, отлично выбрит, отросшие волосы аккуратно причесаны. 

— Добрый день, — сказал Джон. 

Шерлок указал ему на дверь.

— Да я бы с удовольствием вообще отсюда уехал. — Джон подошел к столу, отодвинул стул, уселся. — Но ваш брат меня здесь запер, он вроде разрешил выходить, но я не знаю, что можно делать под присмотром людей с автоматами. Шерлок, прекратите, вы же знаете, что я не понимаю жестового языка. Давайте так. Я просто буду жить рядом, вы будете это терпеть. Совсем несложно: я умею быть незаметным. Вы же часто меня не замечали.

Шерлок выглядел почти так же, как и до травмы, разве что сильно похудел, из-за чего одежда выглядела на полразмера больше. Джон посмотрел на его руки: длинные красные царапины покрывали запястья, заходили на тыльную сторону кисти. 

Он не успел ничего предпринять: Шерлок шагнул к нему, схватил за плечи и рывком поставил на ноги, затем потащил к выходу. Джон мог уложить Шерлока с одного удара, но позволил вытолкать себя в коридор.

— Я очень рад, что вы не растеряли прыти, — сказал он. 

Шерлок рыкнул и захлопнул дверь.

Несмотря на то, что Джон ожидал примерно такой встречи, ему все же стало немного обидно.

Он вернулся к себе и улегся на кровать, закинув руки за голову. Делать было совершенно нечего. В его комнате тоже не было телевизора, а в телефоне отсутствовал доступ к интернету.

К обеду Джона пригласила пожилая горничная, предварительно смерив его оценивающим взглядом. Он поздоровался с ней и попытался познакомиться, но женщина ушла, не дослушав.

Джону было неловко обедать в столовой, в которой без проблем могли разместиться как минимум человек двадцать. Дискомфорта добавили пластиковая посуда и одноразовые столовые приборы. Обед был без изысков, но весьма вкусным, за что Джон хотел поблагодарить хотя бы горничную, раз ему было запрещено выходить на кухню, но, выглянув в коридор, никого не увидел. Он не знал, что делать с грязными тарелками, составил одна в одну, смел в них хлебные крошки. Бродить с этим всем по дому, отыскивая кухню, показалось Джону дурацкой затеей, поэтому он пошел в свою комнату.

До конца дня Джон то валялся на кровати, то смотрел в окно (отлично подстриженный газон, ни деревца, охранники и каменная ограда). Он немного почитал, взяв первую попавшуюся книгу из шкафа. Сюжет о том, как матери пришлось выбирать, кто из детей останется в живых, совершенно не улучшил настроение.

Под вечер Джон рискнул зайти к Шерлоку. На этот раз в него ничем не запустили. Шерлок сидел за столом, уставившись в книгу, и никак не отреагировал на Джона.

— Вы зря на меня злитесь. — Джон встал так, чтобы Шерлок волей-неволей его увидел. — Я вам не нянька, не надсмотрщик, не личный врач. И я действительно рад, что вы живы. Помните Дартмур? Ну да, о чем это я, конечно же, помните. Вы тогда побежали за мной, испугались...

Шерлок мельком на него глянул: в глазах отчетливо читалась смертельная усталость. Джону стало не по себе, но он продолжил:

— Вы заявили, что у вас нет друзей, а потом здорово струхнули и начали выкручиваться. Сказали, что я ваш единственный друг. И вот что я получаю в качестве приветствия — книгой в лоб. Замечательно, всю жизнь о таком мечтал. 

Шерлок сложил руки на груди, постаравшись спрятать исцарапанные кисти.

— Я не психотерапевт, в душе не чаю, что надо говорить. — Джон немного приободрился. — Терпеть не могу вот это все... — Он тряхнул головой. — Выражать чувства. Но, черт возьми, когда я узнал о вас, то подумал... 

Шерлок наконец посмотрел прямо на него.

— Мне показалось, что на меня потолок рухнул. Дурацкое сравнение. Но тогда я хотел только одного — чтобы вы остались в живых. Молли объяснила в чем дело, и я знаю, что от такого не умирают. Но люди сдаются и от меньших травм. Минутку.

Джон принес из своей комнаты ручку и вручил Шерлоку.

— Если не хотите разговаривать, то пишите. Я вижу, что у вас нет ничего для письма.

Шерлок положил ручку на стол.

— В общем, моя комната рядом, если что-то понадобится, то я к вашим услугам. — Джон протянул руку. — Ну же, Шерлок, я вам не враг. 

Ладонь Шерлока была холодной, кончики пальцев — ледяными.

«Хоть какой-то контакт».

**3**

Джон проснулся посреди ночи и не сразу понял почему. В доме было тихо, слышался только мерный стук часов в коридоре. В ванной Джон набрал воды в стакан, жадно напился: у него пересохло в горле. 

«Ручка. Черт, я оставил ему ручку!» 

Мысль была похожа на удар под дых. Джон сорвался с места, но все же перед спальней Шерлока притормозил. Приготовившись к самому худшему, вошел.

Там было почти полностью темно, слабо светилась лампа на стене слева от стола.

Чертова ручка, словно напоказ, лежала на высокой стопке журналов, под ней белел бумажный листок. Джон взял ручку и прочитал записку, подойдя к стене с лампой:

«Я недостаточно сошел с ума, чтобы убивать себя».

— Ну вы и засранец, — в сердцах сказал Джон. — Небось насмехаетесь?

Он приблизился к кровати, еле освещенной ночником на стене. Шерлок спал, лежа на спине, руки лежали поверх одеяла. Джон наклонился, чтобы проверить дыхание, прикоснулся к запястью, отыскивая пульс. Жилка под пальцами билась в ровном медленном ритме.

«Притворяется? Или настолько крепко уснул?»

Джон до сих пор не знал, спит ли Шерлок чутко или, чтобы его разбудить, нужно приложить усилия. Во всяком случае, до этого он не замечал, чтобы тот из-за сна мог что-то пропустить. Поэтому, заранее смирившись с неизбежным взрывом негодования, слегка потормошил Шерлока.

«Нахрена я это делаю?»

Ему показалось, что он дергает за плечо труп. Голова Шерлока от действий Джона безвольно повернулась набок.

«Да что за?»

Джон проверил пульс на сонной артерии, снова встряхнул за руку, удивившись тому, насколько она была холодной.

«Я бы от такого точно проснулся. Что за бред, какого черта я творю?»

Он вернулся к себе.

«Я нехило развлек Шерлока, если он притворялся. До чего я дошел, совсем кукуха поехала».

***

На следующий день, после завтрака, Джон зашел к Шерлоку. Тот сидел на кровати, и вид у него был довольно сонным.

— Доброе утро, — бодро поприветствовал его Джон. — Какие планы на сегодня? А вы не пробовали здесь проветрить? — И, не дожидаясь ответа, дернул за шнур, раздвигая шторы на окне за столом. Оконная рама делилась на две половины, и Джон приоткрыл нижнюю. В комнату ворвался свежий ветер, от сквозняка распахнулась дверь. Зашелестели страницы журналов, взметнулись какие-то бумаги.

— Так-то лучше, — удовлетворенно протянул Джон и, повернувшись к Шерлоку, столкнулся с ним почти вплотную. 

— Убирайтесь отсюда, — с усилием проговорил Шерлок. Тембр голоса почти не поменялся, но выговор был сильно искаженным. Словно во рту все пересохло, а язык придавило чем-то вроде ватного тампона.

— Нет.

— Вы мне не нужны. — Джон скорее догадался, чем понял смысл сказанного. Губы Шерлока уродливо искривились, он сжал кулаки, весь напрягся, будто перед прыжком. — Уходите.

— Нет. — Джон без тени страха смотрел на Шерлока, ясно видя, что тот едва сдерживается. — Не надейтесь, что запугаете меня этим своим взглядом.

— Я не опускаюсь до... — начал Шерлок, и Джон увидел, как немного слюны вытекло у него изо рта. Он из чувства деликатности отвернулся, но это не помогло. Шерлок метнулся в сторону, уперся руками в стол, повернувшись спиной к доктору.

— Я, пожалуй, позже к вам загляну. — Джон попятился к выходу, подозревая, что в него опять швырнут чем-нибудь. Но Шерлок застыл на месте.

«Черт, твою мать, хрень собачья! — Джон чуть не хлопнул дверью своей спальни. — Чертовски круто умею поддержать. Майкрофт не мог найти никого лучше для помощи брату!»

Он все прислушивался, ожидая, что Шерлок начнет громить комнату, но там было тихо.

***

— Сэр, ланч подан, — сообщила горничная, предварительно постучав в дверь. 

— Мэм, можете зайти на пару минут? — попросил Джон, чуть повысив голос.

— Да. — Она равнодушно смотрела на него, сложив руки на переднике.

— Во-первых, меня зовут Джон Уотсон.

— Миссис Робертс.

— Во-вторых, давайте договоримся, что я буду приходить в определенное время в столовую, чтобы меня не звали, словно я немощный калека. И я должен знать, куда отнести грязную посуду: вы не обязаны ухаживать за здоровым мужчиной вроде меня.

Ее взгляд не стал приветливее. Она молча ушла, будто ничего не услышала.

«Контакт не удался», — без особого сожаления подумал Джон. 

***

После ланча он немного побродил по дому. Некоторые комнаты были запертыми, а в открытых Джон смог поглазеть на картины и старинные китайские вазы.

«Майкрофт велел выдать пластиковую посуду, но не убрал столько фарфора. — Джон заглянул в одну вазу. — Шерлок вполне может расколотить эту штуку и...»

Он заново прошелся по дому, осматриваясь: вокруг было полным-полно потенциально опасных вещей. Острые уголки на рамках с фотографиями (у людей на них сильно просматривалось сходство с братьями Холмс), стеклянные фигурки в шкафах со стеклянными же дверцами, мраморные пепельницы.

Вывод напрашивался сам по себе — у Шерлока не было сюда доступа. Тогда возникал вопрос: почему? Джон отлично знал, что Шерлока трудно удержать, если у него возникала цель. И если бы он задался идеей суицида, то давно бы провернул это при наличии хотя бы вон той статуэтки, изображающей Нептуна. Заостренный трезубец отлично подходил для протыкания горла.

Джон посмеялся над своей теорией, но все-таки в ней было рациональное зерно.

Обойдя дом в третий раз, он определил, что комнаты напротив столовой, его и Шерлока спален заперты. 

Закончив с прогулкой, Джон опять пришел к Шерлоку.

Тот лежал на кровати, уставившись в потолок.

— Я сожалею, что меня вам навязали. — Джон поставил стул на расстоянии нескольких шагов от кровати. — Я совершенно не представляю, как помочь. Я не психолог.

Он кое-что заметил на левой ноге Шерлока, и ему сразу стало понятно, почему из дальних комнат не убрали стеклянные вещи.

— Браслет, — произнес Шерлок. — С огранич… 

Он махнул рукой.

— У вас хорошо получается. Вы молодец. И вы победили его, казалось бы, невозможно было, и все-таки победили. — Джон умолк, увидев, как по виску Шерлока скатывается слеза. — Мне очень жаль. В самом деле.

Шерлок зло глянул на него, впиваясь пальцами в покрывало. Треск разрываемой ткани прорезал повисшую тишину. Джон встал и, двигаясь как можно осторожнее, взял Шерлока за руки, с усилием отводя их от покрывала.

Выражение безумной злобы на лице Шерлока, оскаленные зубы, глаза, залитые слезами, едва не заставили Джона отшатнуться. Он был уверен, что сумеет скрутить друга, если тот нападет, но не хотелось применять силу. Это могло породить гораздо большее сопротивление. И неизвестно, чем бы все закончилось.

— Я понимаю, что ты как в тюремной камере, — сказал он, продолжая удерживать неприятно остывшие руки Шерлока. — Я бы от такого с ума сошел, но, прошу, ты должен с этим смириться.

Неправильная фраза спровоцировала взрыв. Шерлок взвился, как выпущенная пружина, налетел на Джона, сбил его на пол, вцепился в горло, сдавливая до того, что собственные пальцы побелели. Он навалился на Джона, не давая ему вывернуться, придавил коленями ноги, свободными остались только руки, и доктор ими воспользовался. Ничего не соображая от удушья, он врезал Шерлоку прямо под подбородок, глухо клацнули зубы, сквозь губы потекла кровавая слюна.

Чудовищное давление на горло исчезло. Шерлок отполз от Джона, передвигаясь на четвереньках, роняя красные капли на пол.

Джон надсадно кашлял, перевернувшись на бок. 

— Блядь, — с чувством прохрипел он. — Какого хрена...

Шерлок поднялся на колени, приоткрыл рот, позволяя крови беспрепятственно вытекать. Джон, как мог, встал, откашливаясь, поискал в комнате что-то вроде полотенца или салфеток, нашел пачку в ящике стола.

— Вот. — Он зажал Шерлоку рот. — Положи ладонь на салфетки.

Потом промакнул кровь на его брюках, потянул под мышки, пытаясь заставить встать. Шерлок повел плечами, отказываясь подчиняться.

— Я должен осмотреть, подожди. — Джон зашел в ванную, вход в которую находился возле шкафа, тщательно вымыл руки, прихватил с собой полотенца. Когда он вернулся в спальню, Шерлок по-прежнему стоял на коленях у кровати. Салфетка пропиталась кровью.

— Встать! — гаркнул Джон. Шерлок вздрогнул и поднялся. — Сюда! 

Джон отвел его к письменному столу, сбегал к себе, принес ручку-фонарик и латексные перчатки, которые завалялись в сумке непонятно с каких пор. Хорошо, что упаковка была нетронутой. Джон поставил рядом со стулом, на который усадил Шерлока, мусорную корзину, отобрал салфетку. Кровь больше не текла, но Джон был уверен, что теперь она превратилась в огромный сгусток в ротовой полости, если все в порядке было с фактором свертывания. Он обернул вокруг шеи Шерлока полотенце, второе постелил на колени.

Удерживая в зубах включенную ручку, Джон натянул перчатки. Шерлок безучастно сидел, уставившись на что-то, видимое ему одному. Джон надавил на подбородок, заставляя открыть рот, подставил корзину для сгустка. Когда темно-красный, почти черный кусок выпал, Джон вытер подбородок и губы, потом нажал на нижние зубы. Ему пришлось намотать на палец пару салфеток, чтобы убрать кровь и слюну с языка, иначе никак не получалось рассмотреть повреждение.

Реконструкция была виртуозной, только шов на месте стыка остатка языка и лоскута свидетельствовал об операции. Джон мысленно поаплодировал хирургам. 

От удара Шерлок сильно прикусил язык с двух сторон. Джон пожалел, что у него нет тканевых салфеток — использовать бумажные для тампонирования было не самой лучшей идеей.

— Что здесь происходит?! — женский голос заставил Джона дернуться. 

На пороге стояла женщина средних лет, с которой Джон еще не сталкивался.

— Я врач, и если вы предоставите перевязочный материал и кровоостанавливающие средства, то смогу обработать раны.

— Уходите, — велела она. — Я позвоню мистеру Холмсу. 

— Пока он сюда приедет, Шерлок истечет кровью, — приврал Джон. Но вид окровавленных полотенец, таких же «чистых» перчаток и салфеток, заставил горничную принести требуемое.

Через час явился Майкрофт в сопровождении двух мужчин и одной женщины. 

— Уберите его отсюда, — приказал он, глянув на доктора как на ядовитую гадину. — Я с вами позже поговорю.

Охранники отвели Джона в его спальню и порекомендовали не высовываться.

Ждать пришлось почти полтора часа, пока наконец дверь не открылась, впуская Майкрофта.

— Вы меня разочаровали, — сказал он. — Вас следует лишить врачебной лицензии за этот проступок. Вы понимали, что делаете, когда ударили моего брата?

— Он пытался меня задушить.

— Я знаю.

— Что? — вскинулся Джон. — Вы установили камеры наблюдения за Шерлоком.

— Разумеется.

— Это низко и подло.

— Да неужели? — Майкрофт сложил руки на груди. — Шерлок уже пытался покончить с собой. Вы видели отметины на его руках? Он хотел разодрать кожу, чтобы добраться до вен, но не успел. Непонятное отсутствие изобретательности.

— Вы накачиваете его снотворным, — предположил Джон, — чтобы он ничего не устроил ночью, в темноте.

Майкрофт моргнул, чем подтвердил сказанное.

— Вы надели на него браслет, чтобы он не мог далеко отойти от своей комнаты. Его что, током бьет, если он пересекает условную линию? Ну, конечно. Боже мой, не травма, а ваша гиперопека доводит Шерлока до сумасшествия. Вы же вроде самый умный человек в стране и не понимаете элементарного? Выпустите его из этой тюрьмы, позвольте жить обычной жизнью...

— Джон. — Майкрофт потер переносицу. — Это вы не понимаете. Мне разжевать и проглотить за вас? Хорошо. Голос для Шерлока значит намного больше, чем ваш ограниченный ум в состоянии представить. Это его инструмент воздействия на людей, средство манипуляции, вы сами знаете, как Шерлок умеет зачаровывать слушателей. И вот, совершенно неизвестно, когда все это к нему вернется. Он с трудом занимается со специалистом, каждая неудача отбрасывает его на много шагов назад.

— Но он разговаривает, — возразил Джон. — Почти понятно, но если будет постоянно тренироваться...

— Он не будет так делать, — раздраженно перебил его Майкрофт. — Вы намеренно такой тупой? Мой брат сдался еще на крыше Бартса, когда заставил себя сжать зубы настолько сильно, чтобы с одного раза перекусить язык. Я не знаю, как именно Мориарти принудил его это сделать, но вот результат. И чем дальше, тем больше я боюсь, что Шерлок навсегда останется в этих стенах.

— Вы боитесь, что Шерлок, оказавшись среди обычных людей, как-нибудь опозорится из-за нынешнего дефекта? Стесняетесь своего брата, — кивнул Джон. — Как стесняются умственно неполноценных, увечных...

— Заткнитесь! — Ему показалось, что по комнате прошла волна концентрированной ненависти. — Не смейте так говорить! Мой брат не увечный!

— Вы меня отсюда выставите?

— Теперь — нет. Будете расхлебывать то, что заварили. Но если вы доломаете Шерлока, я вас лично убью, обещаю.

— Звучит вдохновляюще.

**4**

Джон пожелал Шерлоку доброй ночи, приоткрыв дверь в его спальню. Шерлок, одетый в халат, стоял перед окном, глядя на свое отражение или вообще ничего не видя, погрузившись в Чертоги.

— Надеюсь, что вам легче. — Джон не знал, стоит ли говорить о снотворном. — Шерлок. — Он все же приблизился к другу. — Простите меня.

Шерлок дрогнул, возвращаясь в реальность, повернулся к Джону. Настенная лампа над столом освещала его лицо. Губы были пересохшими, кое-где виднелась отслоившаяся слизистая, похожая на растрескавшуюся краску на деревянной поверхности. Особенно глубокие трещины были в уголках рта, будто кто-то прорезал их скальпелем.

— Я, — выдохнул Шерлок. — Это я.

Он протянул руку и провел линию в воздухе на уровне горла Джона.

— Я мог ударить в солнечное сплетение.

— Это... правильно... — Шерлок говорил еще хуже, чем днем.

— Вы ужинали?

Он кивнул.

— Вам в еду или питье подсыпают снотворное.

— Я знаю.

— Тогда спокойной ночи. 

Джон глянул на стол и не увидел ручки, хотя, когда он оказывал Шерлоку первую помощь, она еще там была.

— Май...

— Понятно.

Шерлок перевел взгляд на темное окно. 

— Знаете что. — Джон обошел его и уселся на стул. — Я подожду, пока вы уснете.

— Зачем.

— Всему должна быть причина? Ложитесь, Шерлок, только не мухлюйте.

Он не стал смотреть, как Шерлок снимает халат и ложится под одеяло. Ждать пришлось долго: Джон отчетливо слышал, как Шерлок то и дело хрипло вздыхает, постоянно поворачивается в поисках удобной позы. Наконец, он затих.

Джон посидел еще немного, потом подошел к кровати. В свете ночника он всматривался в Шерлока, пытаясь понять: тот действительно уснул или умело прикидывается спящим.

«Так я до утра здесь проторчу».

По всему получалось, что Шерлок в самом деле спит. Джон щелкнул пальцами прямо над его головой — никакой реакции не последовало.

«Я маньяк какой-то».

***

Утром он проснулся от стука в дверь: миссис Робертс позвала его завтракать.

— Спасибо! — крикнул Джон. — Буду через десять минут!

Ей не требовался его ответ, но Джон не мог промолчать. Быстро почистив зубы и побрившись, он переоделся и отправился в столовую.

— Шерлок уже встал? — спросил он вторую горничную, которая соизволила появиться, чтобы забрать посуду.

— Встал, — буркнула она.

— Мисс... миссис, извините, не знаю вашего имени...

— Мисс Стивенс.

— Мисс Стивенс, я бы хотел сам за собой убирать. — Джон взялся за тарелку. — Я вполне способен на это. Только не знаю, куда отнести.

— Сиди уже. — Она говорила с открытой неприязнью. — Сама справлюсь. Мне за это деньги платят.

Джону хотелось много чего ей высказать, но он не стал раскручивать конфликт.

И не стал закрывать дверь к себе, потому увидел, как миссис Робертс прошла мимо с большим подносом в руках, накрытым белой скатертью. А вскоре услышал, как что-то грохнуло в стену. Джона будто подбросило, и он побежал к Шерлоку.

Миссис Робертс с отрешенным видом стояла у двери, молча наблюдая за тем, как Шерлок сражается с подносом. На полу было разлито что-то вроде полужидкой каши, валялись опрокинутая миска и бумажный стакан. Прежде чем горничная успела сказать хоть слово, Джон выпроводил ее из комнаты и рявкнул, повернувшись к Шерлоку:

— Отставить!

Шерлок выпрямился. Впрочем, он уже успел сломать поднос, наступив на него ногой и потянув к себе.

— Положил!

Половинки подноса выпали из рук Шерлока. Джон приоткрыл дверь:

— Принесите все для уборки. Немедленно!

Горничная с весьма приличной скоростью припустила по коридору.

— Я не... — Шерлок тяжело дышал и не замечал, как по подбородку течет слюна. — Не...

— Да! — Джон не сводил с него глаз. — Ты что творишь, солдат? Нагадил — убирай!

Шерлок резко вскинул голову.

— Вот. — Горничная вручила ведро с водой, швабру-моп и мусорный пакет.

— Благодарю. — Джон взял все это и снова закрыл дверь. Поставил ведро перед Шерлоком. — Я жду. Никогда таким не занимался? Так теперь будешь. — Он ткнул швабру в руки Шерлока. — Быстро НАЧАЛ УБИРАТЬ! — От собственного крика заложило уши. 

Шерлок пригнулся, будто ему дали подзатыльник, провел тыльной стороной ладони по подбородку.

— Вон там еще осталось. И со стены сотри. — Джон следил за уборкой, сидя на подоконнике. — А после этого ты извинишься перед миссис Роджерс. Ей, конечно, приличную сумму отстегивают за то, чтобы она присматривала за тобой. Но она не обязана терпеть истерики великовозрастного дитятки.

Шерлок всхрапнул, прямо как конь.

По окончании уборки Джон приказал вылить грязную воду в унитаз, ополоснуть швабру и ведро.

— Миссис Роджерс! — позвал он. Горничная с тем же видом «я тут ни при чем» вошла в комнату. — Шерлок хочет вам что-то сказать.

Шерлок едва не переломил ручку швабры, но все выдавил из себя:

— Извините.

Горничная замешкалась, не зная, как на такое реагировать. Глянула на Джона и едва заметно кивнула, потом забрала ведро, швабру и пакет.

— Шерлок позавтракает в столовой, — продолжил Джон, открывая окна. — И, пожалуйста, впредь он будет есть только там.

— Не вам решать, мистер Уотсон, — сказала горничная. — Это нужно согласовать с мистером Холмсом.

— Хорошо. Но вы обязаны накормить Шерлока завтраком. Пока комната будет проветриваться, он перейдет в столовую.

Взяв под руку, Джон почти насильно вывел Шерлока в коридор.

— Идиот.

— О, как ты заговорил, — усмехнулся Джон. — На это сил хватает. На то, как посуду ломать, тоже хватает. А чтобы со своим телом управиться? Слабо?

— Идиот.

— Повторяешься, друг мой. Ты же у нас самый умный в округе. — Джон втолкнул его в столовую. — А теперь садись. Кому я сказал?

Шерлок рывком отодвинул стул, уселся, с вызовом уставился на Джона.

— Я знаю, что тебе сложно есть твердую пищу: приходится не жевать, а пить. — Джон тоже сел. — Но чем больше ты работаешь языком и челюстями, тем быстрее восстановишься. 

Послышались шаги, в столовую вошли горничные, поставили перед Шерлоком тарелку, стакан и блюдце с таблетками.

— Это что? — спросил Джон, недобро глядя на лекарства. — Чем его пичкают? Я хочу увидеть упаковки от таблеток. Причем сейчас.

— Я обо всем доложу мистеру Холмсу, — выпалила Стивенс. Джон, чувствуя себя так, будто шагнул из самолета, а парашюта ему не выдали, сказал:

— Да мне насрать, делайте что хотите. Где упаковки? Кстати, приятного аппетита.

Шерлок взял ложку, зачерпнул кашу, но есть не стал, продолжая сверлить взглядом Джона.

— Я врач, если это испарилось из твоей супергениальной головы. Думаешь, что я буду шокирован тем, что у тебя еда изо рта вывалится? — насмешливо спросил Джон. — Тебе бы полезно поработать в больнице или вообще в горячей точке побывать. В госпитале, когда привозят раненых после взрывов. Так что давай ешь, пока не остыло, холодное не очень полезно для желудка. И не надо специально для меня устраивать шоу. 

Миссис Роджерс принесла коробку с лекарствами, бросила на стол.

— Спасибо, вы можете идти. Я сам разберусь.

Она хмыкнула, но подчинилась.

Пока Шерлок понемногу ел, Джон как следует покопался в коробке. Претензии у него возникли только к трем видам снотворных средств: теперь было ясно, почему Шерлок намертво вырубался, а с утра выглядел как тяжелобольной.

Таблетки Шерлок глотал с большим трудом, дергая головой, но все же справился с этой задачей. При этом его взгляд стал совершенно пустым. Джону это не понравилось, как не понравился вопрос:

— Я могу... уйти?

— Да, пожалуйста.

«Наверное, я перегнул палку. Устроил ему встряску, этот принц сроду швабры в руках не держал. Да еще и заставил есть в своем присутствии. Накричал. Черт, я делаю только хуже».

Он зашел к Шерлоку через полчаса. Тот сидел за столом, уставившись в книгу. В комнате было пронизывающе холодно, Джон закрыл окно и присел на край стола.

— Ты как?

Шерлок и ухом не повел. Кожа на лице и шее немного порозовела от свежего воздуха.

— Я не должен был на тебя кричать. Извини.

Сработали инстинкты: Джон все-таки успел схватить вскочившего Шерлока за руку, вырвал из ледяных пальцев проклятую ручку, прежде чем она оказалась у Шерлока в глазу. И отлетел в сторону от удара на убой, боль взорвалась в грудине огненными осколками. Джон приподнялся на локте, следя за ногами Шерлока: тот вполне мог пнуть, — но Шерлок стоял неподвижно, а потом будто сломался пополам, грохнулся на колени, заглядывая Джону в глаза.

— Ты... 

— Вот и поговорили. — Джон не удержался, упал. — Что ж, теперь мы точно квиты.

Шерлок уселся на пол, глядя на Джона.

— Не надо. — Он говорил очень тихо, но почти нормально выговаривая слова. — Не помогай. Не хочу. Я все равно...

— Живописная картина, — послышался жесткий голос Майкрофта. — Ты еще не добил Джона? Отлично, тогда я его заберу. Поиграли и хватит. 

Джон увидел, как к нему идут две пары ног в черных брюках и начищенных ботинках. Его подняли и вынесли из комнаты.

— Майкрофт, нет! — Джон начал вырываться. — Твою мать, скотина, да отпусти ты меня! — Он врезал кому-то по зубам, и его бросили на пол. Джон поднялся, держась за стену. Холмс-старший стоял у двери в комнату брата.

— Ты самый настоящий ублюдок! — Джон указал на него пальцем. — Ему не снотворное трех видов нужно! Антидепрессанты как минимум! Он будет стараться уйти и сделает это, вот увидишь! И тебе не помогут ни пластиковые тарелки, ни браслет — ничего! Да что творится в твоей тупой башке, Майкрофт Холмс?! Он себе руки перегрызет, но сдохнет! 

Майкрофт прошел мимо него, по пути схватив за плечо, потащил в комнату.

— Сядь, — приказал с брезгливой гримасой. 

Джон опустился на кровать. Майкрофт достал свой телефон.

— Посмотрите три видео секунд по десять-двадцать. И видит Бог, я не хотел вам этого показывать.

_Молли, идущая по одному из коридоров Бартса. Тот, кто ее снимал, повернул вслед за ней голову._

_Миссис Хадсон в своей кухне, что-то готовит, смеется, кокетливо поглядывает через плечо._

_Джон на заднем сиденье кэба, сосредоточенно уткнулся в телефон._

— Что это такое?

— То, из-за чего Шерлок лишился... — Майкрофт забрал телефон. — Записи остались в нетбуке. А еще процесс... откусывания транслировался в даркнете, зрители делали ставки, управится Шерлок за пять минут или нет. Вы же видели фотографии в сети.

— Я не знал, почему он...

— Вы живы, доктор Уотсон. И ваша домовладельца жива. И эта Молли... — с гадливостью произнес Майкрофт. — Вы все живы. И вот какой ценой. Что теперь вы чувствуете, доктор? Я ублюдок? Сукин сын, да, я такой. Рептилия, снеговик, мразь и моральный урод. Меня это совершенно не задевает, доктор Уотсон. Но меня задевает, что моего брата, ради которого я готов на все, шантажировали этими людьми. Не мной, не родителями. А вот... вами.

Джон не мог посмотреть на Майкрофта.

— Не знаю, какой частью своего тела я думал, когда привез вас сюда. Но достаточно экспериментов. Я прислушаюсь к вашим советам, доктор Уотсон. Вы правы, не стоит запирать Шерлока в четырех стенах, пустив все на самотек. В специализированном заведении ему будет намного лучше. — Майкрофт открыл шкаф, достал сумку, начал швырять в нее вещи. — Наверное, я должен принести извинения за все это. Вам компенсируют побои, трату времени. Когда вернетесь в Лондон, я обеспечу вас работой, и не смейте отказываться. 

— Засунете брата в психушку, нашпигуете его под завязку всякой дрянью? Хорошо, что лоботомию отменили.

Вдруг они оба посмотрели друг на друга и, не сговариваясь, бросились к Шерлоку.

**5**

Он открыл все окна и устроился на подоконнике. По комнате гулял ветер, швыряя из угла в угол бумажные листы, подхваченные со стола. В окна ярко светило солнце, Шерлок водил пальцами по металлической решетке, сквозняк лохматил его волосы. Услышав, что в комнату вошли, он немного повернулся, безразлично глядя на брата и Джона.

— Черт, — выдавил из себя Джон, наклоняясь от боли в груди. — Ты не...

— Я не.

— Шерлок, — взволнованно проговорил Майкрофт, подошел к брату и крепко его обнял. Джону стало неудобно смотреть на то, как Холмс-старший, который только что сам едва не слетел с пресловутых катушек, гладит Шерлока по спине и что-то ласково бормочет. При этом Шерлок смотрел в одну точку, и было заметно, что он чего-то ждет.

— Вас сейчас же отвезут в больницу. — Майкрофт вспомнил о Джоне и отстранился от брата. — Вам нехорошо.

— Прости. — Шерлок перевел взгляд на доктора. — Не знаю... как получ... я не хотел...

— Пообещайте, Майкрофт, что не отправите его в психушку. — Джон заставил себя выпрямиться. — Пригласите к нему кого угодно, только не закрывайте под замок.

— Я... — Майкрофт взглянул на брата. — Хорошо.

***

В больнице диагностировали трещину в теле грудины, Джон побыл пару дней под наблюдением. Домой доехал на такси, с трудом поднялся по лестнице. Обрадованная его возвращением миссис Хадсон поднялась вслед за ним.

— Как хорошо, что вы здесь! — Она нахмурилась, увидев, насколько Джон бледный и уставший. — Вы какой-то странный. А где Шерлок?

— Приболел, ерунда, скоро пройдет. — Он набрал стакан воды. — Шерлок? Он занят, причем надолго. Но с ним все хорошо, не волнуйтесь.

Никто не знал, что именно случилось с Шерлоком Холмсом, за информацией о нем в интернете пристально следили. И Джон не стал ничего рассказывать миссис Хадсон ни о том, что произошло с Шерлоком, ни тем более о видео.

Закрывшись у себя, он принял анальгетики и, охая от боли, улегся на кровать.

«Он меня ненавидит. Потому и ударил. — Джон неловко повернулся и чуть не застонал. — Но я не просил о такой... чести. Мориарти мог выбрать кого угодно, того же Майкрофта или Лестрейда, да и Холмсов тоже.

Но он выбрал меня, миссис Хадсон и Молли. Что мы значим для Шерлока? Молли он использует. Миссис Хадсон его любит, это да. И он ее тоже, хоть и ни за что не признается. А я кто для него? Он сказал, что друг, но ради выгоды Шерлок на всякое способен. Чем я для него выгоден? Удобный человек, который подаст телефон, станет подопытным кроликом и будет взахлеб восхищаться гениальными умозаключениями. Друг невысокого роста».

Джона неудержимо клонило в сон от лекарств.

«Если бы меня не было в его жизни... Тогда бы Мориарти выбрал кого-то другого. Но почему я чувствую себя виноватым? За что?»

Он хотел, но не мог уснуть: его одолевало слишком много мыслей.

«Черт, телефон».

Джон сходил за ним в гостиную и поставил на зарядку. Отключил уведомления о сообщениях, залез под одеяло.

Он то просыпался, чтобы утолить жажду и снова глотнуть таблеток, то проваливался в сон. Посреди ночи вышел на кухню, чтобы поесть. В холодильнике было шаром покати: миссис Хадсон выбросила все что смогла. Вздохнув, Джон решил опять завалиться спать, но бурчание в желудке заставило его одеться. Прихватив деньги, он отправился в ближайшее круглосуточное кафе.

Он уселся за дальний столик, хотя в длинном и узком помещении, кроме него, были только официант, бармен и подвыпившая женщина, без умолку болтающая по телефону.

Джон ел, не различая вкуса: «Из-за таблеток, чтоб их». Подумав, купил стакан пива: «К черту лекарства». И ждал, что в кафе зайдет Шерлок, понимая, что это невозможно.

Потом он проспал большую часть дня, пока встревоженная миссис Хадсон не начала стучать в дверь, заботливо интересуясь, все ли хорошо.

Процесс выздоровления затянулся, Джону было не столько плохо физически, сколько морально. Он не мог избавиться от мыслей о видео, ему часто хотелось бросить в лицо миссис Хадсон: «Видите, насколько Шерлок вас любит?!» и рассказать, что же ради нее пришлось сделать.

«Старушка этого не переживет».

Майкрофт, как и пообещал, организовал Джону работу в госпитале Святой Марии. И как-то, приехав домой, Джон обнаружил на своей кровати крупную сумму денег.

— Чертов Майкрофт, — процедил Джон сквозь зубы. — Откупается, тупой идиот.

Он попытался дозвониться до Холмса-старшего, но после второго звонка оказался заблокированным.

О Шерлоке регулярно справлялся Лестрейд, Джон говорил одно и то же: «Какое-то дело в Европе, если надо, спросите у Майкрофта». Когда в гости зашла Молли, то Джон не сразу нашелся с ответом, замялся, подбирая слова, на что она спросила: «Шерлок жив? Вот и хорошо, большего мне не надо».

***

Джон вышел из госпиталя, совершенно измотанный ночным дежурством, мечтая только о сне. Поймал такси, назвал адрес и, устроившись поудобнее, задремал. Таксист с трудом его разбудил, Джон оплатил проезд и, зевая, поплелся домой.

Работа его вполне устраивала, но бешеный ритм и полная загруженность выжимали полностью. Джон поднялся в квартиру, толкнул дверь и застыл на пороге.

Шерлок сидел за столом, сосредоточенно что-то печатая в ноутбуке Джона. Он выглядел намного лучше, чем в доме за городом, одежда на нем не болталась, хоть и не сидела как влитая.

— Блядь, — ругнулся Джон. — Какого хрена? Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Живу, вообще-то. — Голос был почти прежним, выговор намного улучшился, но Шерлок сильно пришепетывал. — Где ты был?

— Это где ты был? — Джон подошел к столу. — Месяц неизвестности. Ты уже встретился с миссис Хадсон?

Шерлок посмотрел на тарелку, наполненную сэндвичами.

— Ясно. Я дежурил в ночь. Ты когда приехал?

— Сегодня.

— А Майкрофт в курсе?

— Нет.

— То есть... — Джон тяжело опустился на стул. — То есть ты просто сбежал.

— Да.

— Блядь.

— М-м.

Джон устало потер лоб, взял сэндвич, спохватился, что руки грязные, пошел в ванную.

«Черт, что же делать? Мне уволиться, чтобы за ним следить? Он стабилен? Боже, Майкрофт озвереет, когда поймет, что Шерлок его снова победил».

Шерлок по-прежнему сидел, уставившись в монитор.

— Получается, Майкрофт не знает, где ты. А когда узнает, то что будет? Примчится со своей кавалерией?

— Нет.

— Ты его убил что ли?

Шерлок фыркнул, совсем как прежде.

— Не говори чушь.

— Да, чушь. — Джон съел сэндвич, собираясь с мыслями. — Я должен кое-что тебе сказать. — Шерлок быстро глянул на него. — Не могу сформулировать толком.

Он смотрел на то, как Шерлок набирает какой-то текст, и кое-что привлекло его внимание.

Левый рукав рубашки далеко сдвинулся, обнажая запястье и полосу кожи предплечья. И Джон сразу узнал характерные багровые шрамы, тянущиеся вдоль лучевой артерии. Шерлок дернул за рукав, возвращая его на место, покосился на доктора.

Джон съел второй сэндвич и только потом смог произнести:

— Видео. Я, Молли и миссис Хадсон.

— Да.

— Майкрофт совершенно прав. Я ничем не заслужил... 

— Заслужил.

— Хватит. Ты же меня ненавидишь, Шерлок, это даже такой идиот, как я, понимает.

— Нет.

— Я пытался представить, каково тебе было там. — Джон зажмурился на секунду, чувствуя, как заколотилось сердце, ладони вспотели, его бросило в жар. — Этот выбор. 

Он вспомнил сюжет наполовину прочитанной книги. Невозможный выбор.

— Я хотел отказаться. — Шерлок закрыл ноутбук. — Но потом бы не смог жить. А так всегда можно сбежать.

— Куда? — машинально спросил Джон, зная ответ. — Тебе не стоит здесь находиться.

— Это моя квартира, я ее тоже оплачиваю. — Шерлок перебрался в кресло. — И лучше возьми пистолет, потому что да, скоро прискачет мой брат, а с ним вся королевская рать.

— Ты предлагаешь отстреливаться, как в дурацких фильмах про ковбоев?

— Заманчивый вариант, но не стоит нервировать миссис Хадсон. Ты надолго на работу устроился? Ты мне нужен.

— Зачем? — Джон занял свое кресло. 

— Болит. — Шерлок прикоснулся к губам. — Не могу долго разговаривать. Будешь посредником.

— Ты собираешься вернуться к расследованиям?

— Разумеется! — Шерлок улыбнулся. — Мне нужен мой личный доктор. О, кажется, это Майкрофт. Ну что, ты готов?

— Господи, а что еще мне остается? — огрызнулся Джон.

Внизу хлопнула дверь, раздался топот, сначала появился Майкрофт, за ним следовало пятеро человек.

— Не многовато ли? — осведомился Шерлок, складывая пальцы домиком.

— Доктор Уотсон, почему вы не сообщили...

— Так вы же меня заблокировали, — напомнил Джон. Майкрофт посмотрел вверх, будто призывая Всевышнего помочь ему преодолеть это препятствие.

— Шерлок, тебе необходимо вернуться в клинику. Курс лечения не окончен.

— Вы обещали не помещать брата в психушку, — напомнил Джон.

— Это НЕ психушка.

— Ты привез мои лекарства? Привез, я знаю. — Шерлок протянул руку, не глядя на брата. — Ну же, Майкрофт. 

— Хватит ребячиться, вставай. Или тебя выведут.

Джон развернулся к Майкрофту всем корпусом.

— О, мне так страшно, — почти пропел Холмс-старший. — Доктор Уотсон, кажется, вы забыли, что Шерлок вас дважды чуть не убил? Так я напомню. Пытался задушить, потом едва не проломил грудину. И он бы не остановился. В клинике он сломал руку санитару, второму выбил челюсть. И вроде бы кого-то укусил.

Шерлок довольно улыбнулся.

— Дешевле будет его здесь оставить, — сказал Джон. — Я как-нибудь выживу, и мне не надо платить за молчание. О, и я вас ждал. — Он принес из своей комнаты пакет. — Кажется, это ваше. — Сунул в руки кому-то из сопровождающих Холмса и отошел к камину. — Мне столько не надо.

— Храбрый доктор Уотсон. Бессребреник, что ж, иного я от вас не ожидал. Шерлок, если ты будешь упираться, то придется вколоть тебе транквилизатор, как дикому животному.

— Разве он недееспособный? — поинтересовался Джон.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Я вызову полицию и сообщу, что вы пытаетесь похитить человека. Собираетесь подвергнуть лечению против воли. 

— Все вышли, — велел Майкрофт. Когда его спутники спустились по лестнице, он продолжил: — Джон, вы отвратительный специалист. Даже не знаю, как вам диплом выдали. Мой брат, как ни прискорбно это признавать, хронический суицидник. Он вскрыл артерии на руках, потом бедренную, хорошо, что в этот момент в комнату вошла медсестра. И вы хотите, чтобы он жил здесь? Возьмете грех на душу? А что вы скажете, если, войдя в спальню своего лучшего друга, обнаружите его в петле?

— Да что за бред? — возмутился Шерлок. — Висельники выглядят неэстетично.

— Или примет особо ядреную смесь наркотиков, из-за чего свихнется и перегрызет вам горло? Масса вариантов, один другого краше, но все они закончатся для вас, доктор Уотсон, весьма плачевно.

— Я рискну.

— Вы настаиваете на своем, потому что мне возражаете. Ну и кому вы звоните? Только не инспектору: если он влезет в это дело, я устрою ему значительное понижение карьеры, — пообещал Майкрофт.

— Да нет, не инспектору лично. — Джон положил руку на плечо Шерлока. — В самую обычную полицию. Добрый день. Бейкер-стрит... Что за нахрен?

Майкрофт выхватил у него телефон, нажал на отбой и бросил на пол.

— Джон, вам не жить, если Шерлок умрет. Я...

— Я тебе сердце выжгу, — сказал Шерлок.

— Что? — Майкрофт опешил. — Ты о чем?

— Я тебе сердце выжгу, если ты навредишь Джону.

Несмотря на плохой выговор и срывающийся голос, Шерлок сумел вложить в свои слова настоящую угрозу. Майкрофт посмотрел на брата, потом на Джона. Вытащил из кармана пальто четыре оранжевых флакона, поставил на стол.

— Тебе привезут рецепты, — сказал Майкрофт и, не попрощавшись, ушел.

— Что это было? — Джон подобрал телефон. — Черт, трещины по экрану, а ведь совсем новый.

— Ты зря отдал деньги. Братец не обеднеет, а нам они пригодятся.

— Мне нужно поспать. — Джон подавил зевок. — Надеюсь, что ты ничего…

— Нет. — Шерлок глянул на камин. — Сигареты.

— Исключено.

***

Джон проснулся поздним вечером, немного полежал, вспоминая, что же такого произошло. Вспомнив, торопливо вышел из комнаты. В гостиной был включен свет. Шерлок лежал на диване, правую руку закинул за голову, левая свисала на пол, отбрасывая тень. Джону померещилось, что это лужа крови, он приблизился, наклонился, чувствуя как холодеет в груди.

Всего лишь тень.

— Я бы хотел провести инструктаж, — медленно проговорил Шерлок. — Тебе придется меня озвучивать.

— Обойдешься своими силами, у тебя неплохо получается, только тараторить не надо. — Джон проследовал на кухню, открыл и закрыл холодильник. — Ты почти все сожрал. По-другому этот акт вандализма никак нельзя назвать.

— Я проголодался.

— Господи, да куда столько влезло? Тебя не кормили что ли?

Шерлок поднялся и, наступив на журнальный столик, настолько быстро направился к Джону, что тот инстинктивно шарахнулся в сторону.

— Я обязан принести извинения. — Шерлок посмотрел ему на грудь. — Это было… недостойным поведением.

— Ну, я тебе тоже врезал. Один-один, никаких претензий.

Шерлок глянул на холодильник.

— Я погорячился с едой. Там было что-то в коробке, довольно вкусное, а потом все как в тумане. Я потерял контроль.

— Да ты же не сожалеешь.

— Нет.

— Ты принимал лекарство?

— Да.

— Шерлок?

— Я больше туда не вернусь, — сдавленно произнес Шерлок, и в его голосе было столько горечи и отчаяния, что у Джона екнуло сердце.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я не смогу следить за тобой сутки напролет, — мягко сказал он.

— Я туда больше не вернусь, — повторил Шерлок.

— Понятно. — Джон обошел его, направляясь к вешалке. — Кажется, Анджело кормит тебя бесплатно. Так почему бы не воспользоваться этим моментом?

Шерлок колебался, но в итоге согласился.

***

Сидя в ресторанчике, Джон наблюдал за Шерлоком, пытаясь понять, насколько далеко тот ушел от тьмы, в которую, по образному выражению Майкрофта, погрузился.

— Я не… — заметив это, Шерлок положил руку на руку Джона, чуть сжав пальцы. — Все будет в порядке, обещаю.

Анджело словно материализовался возле них, ловко пристроил посреди стола подсвечник, с умилением глядя на любимых клиентов. Зажег свечу, пожелал приятного вечера.

— Вот черт, — с напускным недовольством сказал Джон, когда Анджело отошел. — Теперь люди точно будут о нас судачить.

Пальцы Шерлока больше не были ледяными, а с лица пропали тени. Он не выглядел загнанным в угол — скорее, человеком, очень уставшим после длительной болезни.

— Я научу тебя жестовому языку, — заявил он. — И надо разработать тактику, чтобы никто ничего не заметил.

— Господи, помоги мне. И… я рад, что ты снова победил. 

Шерлок вопросительно поднял брови. Джон промолчал. Пусть будет как будет. Страшно представить, чего стоила Шерлоку эта победа: победа над самим собой.


End file.
